


Forgetful

by CelticMuse34



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMuse34/pseuds/CelticMuse34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber finds out what being forgetful gets you.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

Leaving her 3rd period algebra class Amber headed to her locker. At 18 Amber was a senior this year and had opted to take her final P.E. credit during 4th period with the juniors. Opening her locker she cringed, she had forgotten her gym clothes at home in her mad dash to get to school on time. Coach Cena was going to be livid, he couldn't tolerate students who were unprepared for his class. Walking into the gymnasium her eyes immediately landed on coach Cena and butterflies started swarming in her stomach. Amber has had a crush on coach Cena for a couple of years now and every time she had a class with him her stomach did little flip flops. Then again coach Cena was extremely attractive. At just over 6ft Coach had muscles stacked in all the right places. It was evident even thru his clothes but if that wasn't enough to convince you then all you had to do was watch a football practice. When he would come out in muscle shirt or even shirtless depending on the weather and drills they were running. He had short buzzed hair and incredible blue eyes. Coach was the talk of all the girls in school and the envy of all the guys who wanted to be him. Taking a deep breath Amber made her way over to coach Cena. He was talking to one of the Jr football players when she approached. Quickly finishing up the conversation he turned his attention to Amber. "Yes miss Marshall, what can I do for you?" Man didn't he realize that was a loaded question? "Um coach Cena I left my gym bag at home today." Amber said waiting to see how mad he would be. "Miss Marshall you know my policy for class. Always come prepared." He replied locking eyes with hers and stopping her breath with his intense glare. "Yes sir coach. It won't happen again." Amber stuttered out once she found her voice again. "Go have a seat in the bleachers for now, but I expect to see you in my office as soon as class is over Miss Marshall." He told her pointing her toward the bleachers. Taking her seat she watched as the rest of the class came in dressed in their P.E. clothes and took seats in rows on the g floor. Once everyone was seated coach Cena went thru the class roster and then explained that since it was raining outside they would be running suicides up and down the court. Amber sighed with relief that she was sitting out this time because she detested running. As the class got in lines at one end of the court coach Cena climbed up into the bleachers and sat down 2 rows below Amber. Blowing his whistle the class began running their suicides. The entire class period Amber's eyes were glued to the back of coach Cena. Every time he moved even the slightest bit his muscles rippled beneath his clothes. Mix that with his cologne and Amber was finding the gym extremely hot all of a sudden. Halfway thru the class Amber stretched her legs out onto the bench below her to get a bit more comfortable. Almost immediately coach Cena leaned back against the same bench practically reclining between Amber's legs. Once the entire class finished their running he dismissed everyone for the day before standing from the bleachers and stretching. As he turned to climb up the bleachers he threw a look over his shoulder. "My office Miss Marshall." Amber wasted no time following him to his office located above the bleachers overlooking the entire gym. Once they reached his office he held the door open for her to go inside first. Then following her inside he closed the door and locked it behind them. "Miss Marshall usually when somebody is unprepared for my class I give them detention. However I'm feeling generous today if you will and have decided on a different form of punishment." He told her coming around on front of her and leaning against the corner of his desk. "Thank you coach! I'll gladly do anything not to have detention." Amber said grateful he seemed to be in a good mood. Walking over to the corner of his office he rolled out a large dry erase board and moved it to the center of the room. Then reaching onto his desk he grabbed a black dry erase marker and walked over to stand in front of Amber. "Alright Amber I want you to write on the dry erase board 'I will not forget my gym clothes again’." He told her giving her the marker. Amber was shocked at the simplicity of this punishment but took the marker and made her way to the board. Uncapping the marker she reached up to begin her writing but before she could get half way thru the first sentence coach Cena stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Leaning into her he whispered into her ear. "Don't stop writing Amber, if you stop I stop." Amber shivered at the raspy sound of his voice but continued writing. As she did coach reached around and undid the buttons on her pale blue button down she had decided to wear that day. "Put the marker down." He whispered in her ear again. Amber did as she was told and immediately her shirt was all the way off. "Go ahead and kick you sandals to the side, you won't be needing them for a while." He told her and she quickly obeyed. Once her shoes were off coach reached around and slowly popped the button on her jeans before also unzipping them. Amber was struggling to grasp what was happening but at this point she was so turned on she didn't care. Stepping around in front of her with his hands on either side of her body he pushed her jeans down her legs kneeling at her feet as he did so. Stepping out of the jeans Coach threw them to the side with her shirt, leaving Amber standing there in nothing but a black lacey bra and matching panties. Looking down at him she was shocked to find him looking up at her. What shocked her the most was the intense look of need and desire she found in his gaze. Leaning forward slightly Cena placed a kiss on each hip earning a moan from Amber. The sensation of his lips on her skin sending her body into overdrive. However he was back on his feet and standing behind her again in the blink of an eye. "Your sentences Miss Marshall, remember you stop I stop." Picking up the marker Amber started writing again. She was a few sentences in when her bra was undone, being that it was strapless it was off quickly joining her other clothes on the floor. Her nipples were already erect from the actions of coach Cena thus far. But she continued writing not wanting this to end anytime soon. Reaching around her from behind he gathered both of her breasts in his hands gently squeezing and massaging them. The next thing Amber knew she was face to face with Coach Cena, his hands never leaving her breasts. It was difficult writing with him between her arms but she refused to stop. Giving her a mischievous grin Cena leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and nipping at her swollen bud. Amber's writing slowed down as she reveled in the moment. "Oh coach Cena." She moaned out. Pulling away from her nipple he have her smile showing off those incredible dimples of his. "Baby I think we are past the formality, call me John." He told her leaning back over and latching onto her other nipple. Her sentences totally forgotten Amber dropped the marker and began fingering John's short hair. Satisfied with the attention he had given her breasts John began kissing his way down her stomach. When he reached her panty line he used his teeth to drag them down her legs and off. Sitting back on his knees again he admired her standing before him now completely naked. Rising to his feet John stalked forward lightly pushing Amber backwards until she was seated on the edge of his desk. Kneeling back down between her legs he slowly kissed his way up and down both legs before pushing in between her thighs and running his tongue up and down her entrance. Amber grabbed his head and pushed him down further into her. He was more than happy to oblige as he began licking her pussy as if she were a popsicle he was afraid would melt. "Oh John! Don't stop!" She moaned her body quivering as John lapped at her. John pushed two fingers inside of her as swirled his tongue around her clit. As he added a third finger inside of her hitting her g-spot Amber exploded into an orgasm so strong she wondered if she would be able to continue. John lapped up every last drop of her juices then stoop up licking the remnants on her from his lips. Looking up at him with a weak sated smile Amber realized he was still dressed. "I think you have on too many clothes." She told him with a wink as she willed her body to work as she pushed herself into a sitting position. John wasted no time stripping his clothes off and throwing them to the side with Amber's. The sight of him naked in front of her was enough to make her cum again. He was perfect, the epitome of sex on a stick. "Do you see something you like baby?" John asked Amber with a smirk. Amber slid off the desk and made her way over to him. Standing on her tip toes she placed her lips over his and kissed him passionately. It didn't take long for a battle for control to begin as they fought for control of the kiss with their tongues. Finally needing to come up for air Amber dropped to her knees and took his erection into her mouth quickly finding a rhythm, bobbing up and down on his cock. She reached down and cupped his balls gently massaging them as she continued her blow job. John threaded his fingers into her hair enjoying every minute of it. "Wow baby you mouth feels incredible." He told her as she continued sucking on him. Minutes later John was on the verge of exploding. "I'm so close baby. If you want to pull back now I'll understand." John told her still running his hands thru her hair. Amber wasn't backing down now, she looked up at him but continued sucking on him. "Amber!" John yelled moments later as he exploded and shot cum into her mouth, every bit of which she swallowed down. Pulling her back to her feet John kissed her tasting himself on her lips. "Damn baby that's a talented little mouth you have." He told her with a smirk. Spinning her around and walking her backwards back to his desk John wasted no time laying her down on the desk top. He reached next to her and grabbed something off the desk and then she heard the familiar sound of him opening a condom. Amber propped herself up on her elbows to look at him just as he pushed himself into her both of them moaning at the sensation. It didn't take long for him to find a rhythm that worked for both of them. Thrusting in and out of her John seemed to go deeper with each thrust. Amber was in a tailspin, moaning and screaming along with each thrust John made. "Oh John, harder, faster!" Amber moaned climbing toward her orgasm. John complied speeding up his movements. "Amber I'm coming baby, come with me!" John told her not slowing down his thrusts. A few hard thrusts later and they both exploded, screaming out each other’s names in release. Once they both came down from their orgasms together they gathered their clothes and dressed. John grabbed amber and kissed her again. "You didn't get many of those sentences written Miss Marshall." He told her with a grin. "I'm sorry coach Cena, I can finish them now of you'd like." She told him picking up the marker from where it had landed on the floor. "That won't be necessary Miss Marshall. I'm sure you've learned your lesson and are free to go." He told her as he unlocked his office door to let her out. "Yes sir I definitely learned a lesson, one I won't soon forget." She told him as she walked out the door. Following behind her coach Cena called out, "What lesson is that?" Looking back over her shoulder Amber smiled. "Being forgetful has its advantages." She said and made her way out of the gym the sound of Coach Cena's laughing echoing behind her.


End file.
